The Alliance of Kings and Underworlders (AKU)
Leadership Tak Tak is one of the elite soldiers of the Irken race rivaling that of Zim. However, she was sent by the Tallest to track down the Cluster. After informed of the Irken's defeat, Tak saw Earth as the sole reason of the loss and vowed vengeance upon them. She even recruited many out world forces to join the ranks. Her goal is to travel back in time and destroy Earth's history in order to prevent the Irken's defeat. Shego Shego was a young girl who was granted abilities of green fire after being hit by a wave of dark matter . Because of this, Shego used her powers out of greed and joined Hench Co as one of their mercenaries. After the fall of Hench Co, Shego and her fellows joined up with AKU. Magnacat Magnacat is an Androgorka, a powerful race of Magi who utilized mind control abilities. They are an insidious race and plans to take over the magical world. Mandark A rival of Dex co until his corrupt actions were unveiled. He joined with AKU and seeks to take over the world. Members Alebrije Monster A mutant who was created from overdose of Ambrosia, a highly addictive mutating drug. Was freed and was sent to Miracle City as ordered by Django. A powerful creature with massive teeth and powerful tentacles. Auntie Roon Auntie Roon’s Shark Baron Blitz Baron Blitz was a powerful tactician. He was killed by the English Military but came back as a Ghoul. Bertha Blast Part of the Ultra Link line as Steel. He merged with an advanced tank. Boogeyman Brouhaha A fox spirit whose small pranks turned into senseless destruction. Sealed by the first Shezow until accidentally released by construction workers. Bulb A test subject to the Ambrosia, he fires electrical blasts from his bulbous head earning his name. Bushroot An extremist who wants to save the rainforest. He injected himself with a highly experimental plant hormone. Buzzard He's the grandfather of Black Cuervo, father of Voltura and Lady Gobbler's husband. He uses state of the art wing suit armed with claws. Catfish Booray Catfish attacked mankind for disturbing his swamp home. Uses voodoo to control his victims. Celtic Demon Chad Dickson Was former head of NEXT until it was revealed he was a spy for MOB. Che Chimera After escaping the Power Girls, he reunited with his sister, Fury. The venom of a snake, the strenght of a goat and the ferocity of a lion. Cold Finger Has been granted ice based powers and uses it to exact vengeance on those that torment him. Comrade Chaos Was once part of Comrade Red's Death Squad. Artillery Expert. Creeper Cyclops Son of Balor. He fires a powerful beam from his eye and superhuman strength. Demongo The soul stealer. DJ Stylbator Django of the Dead Doctor Colossus Grows gigantic. Doctor Diablos Doktor Archibald Frogg Doomageddon Dr Vulkan Eddie Neutron El Mal Verde El Tarantula Eli Pandarus El Oso Ezekiel Clench Fury Fuzzy Lumpkins Ganeesh Gargoyle General Chapuza Giant Robot Sanchez Gill Grappulator Formerly known as Major A, he injected himself with the serum that turned Krunk only to become a powerful but mutated. Gremlin Headless Horseman The Headless Horseman was a Hessian mercenary whose cold hearted and lust for combat earned the fear of those around. Soldiers found him and cut of his head. He was then resurrected as a revenant and fought Radioactive Man. Himcules Hookocho A Dark Elf who was banished for his tampering into Dark Magic. Iguana Jasper Josephine Junkman Katnappe A professional thief until the heat was too mcuh and joined with AKU in return for 50% of the profit. Kee-Oth King Sombra Once a general of the Equestrian Army but turned against them due to how weak their race has become and naming himself king. He was defeated and sent to the Box until Hannibal Roy Bean freed him. Klorgbane the Destroyer Laser Pirate After a scientist stole credit for his work, the scientist took revenge. Ludo Mad Hammer Brother L L possesses wrecking balls. Mad Hammer Brother M M possesses twin drills. Man Ray Mano Negra Maret Mascumax McFist Megavolt Meteor Miotis Miss Klaws MojoJojo Formerly known as Jojo in the Townsville Zoo, he accidentally touched the Owl of Athena, granting him high level intelligence. Aware of his captivity, Mojo broke out and wage war against humanity. Mr Roboto Nega Wing Night Baron Omniquod Omnised Pandabubba A ruthless Hong Kong crimelord. Pin Face Princess Morbucks Prism Quackerjack Queen Chrysalis A succubus like creature, she went to other Hives and murdered the other queens to add their people to her army. She was defeated by Princess Celestia and was imprisoned. Red Menace Reptor A mutant created by splicing of Reptilian based Magi DNA. Ring Ring Scaramouche A deadly assassin who uses his musical based objects as weapons. Senor Siniestro Silver Slider Space Biker Babe Space Biker Big Space Biker Leader Space Biker Sidekick Space Biker Thin Stag Man Tara A former superhero and close ally of the original Shezow until it went sour after Shezow learned of Tara's corruption. Technor Teen Tornado The Boss The Claw The Claw was a Dome of Doom champion. He was spliced with various Alien DNA. The Gauntlet A former assistant until desire to break out of his life and became a super villain. He possessed gauntlets that allow him to lift objects. The Lancer The Lancer was once part of Sandros Con Carne's knights but after his defeat, the Lancer went to Hench Co. His suit and tech was built from blueprints created by Avalor. The Liquidator The Sorceress The Sphinx The Sphinx is one of the children of Echidna and Typhon. He wentinto Egypt to wreck havoc but was turned to stone until Medusa freed him. Three Eyed Crab Alien Tiburon Tirek Titan Titanium Titan Torto Toxzon Tubbimura Viceroy Vlad Vlad Plasmius Vlad was mayor of Amity Park but secretly worked alongside Pariah Dark. After failing to bring him back from the Ghost Zone, Pariah had Fright Knight Void Void has the ability to open portals. Voltar Yan Yan Rival of Fu Dog. Yoo Yee =